A Benson Shay Puckett Christmas Party
by doubletime twins
Summary: sam and freddie have a christmas party in there tiny little house, they have their two daughter's, spencer's three kids and his wife, carly jake and their daughter, mrs. benosn and sam's mom, it's all startes well then as everyone arrives disaster strikes


"_Mommy, mommy mommy" 4 year old Taylor said jumping up and down at her mom's feet_

"_What taylor, I'm busy" taking the ham out of the oven_

"_When's aunt Carly gonna be here"_

"_Soon, and uncle Jake is coming, and your cousin, Alex"_

"_Taylor, get back here, come on, you need to get your bath then put on your pretty new Christmas dress" Freddie said coming down the stairs_

"_But, I don't wanna, I wanna help mommy cook" she said pulling a chair over from the table_

"_Taylor, if you want aunt Carly to come over then you needs to go get your bath" Sam said after tasting some of her home made soup_

"_Can I taste" Taylor asked ignoring what Sam said_

"_Will you get your bath after?"_

"_Yes mommy"_

"_Ok then" Sam let Taylor taste the soup and then she hopped down and ran up the stairs to the tub_

"_She's a lot like her mom" Freddie said walking into the kitchen where Sam was_

"_I know, it's so great" she said laughing_

"_That mean you have to go shopping more than once a day"_

"_Oh come, she doesn't eat that much"_

"_Yeah, but the two of you put together will eat that much"_

"_Yeah, maybe, anyway, go get savanna, and watch Taylor, last time you left her alone in the bathroom she almost flooded it"_

"_You were the one who left the water on"_

"_And I told you to watch her, so it was your fault"_

"_Yeah Sam" Freddie said disagreeing with her_

"_Go get savanna, and bring her here, then watch Taylor, we don't need a flood right before the Christmas party" Sam said pointing towards the stairs_

"_Why can't you get her?"_

"_I'm cooking"_

"_Right"_

"_Go get savanna, bring her dress, I'll dress her and you go watch Taylor"_

"_Yes Sammy" Freddie said grabbing a piece of banana bread and walking towards the stairs_

"_Fredward, no one said you could eat yet, now give the bread back" Sam said putting on hand on her hip and holding out her other hand_

"_Yes Sam" he took another bite, and put the rest back in her hand. As Freddie walked away she quickly stuffed the rest in her mouth_

"_I saw that" Freddie said turning around at the stairs_

_Sam swallowed the bread and said "you didn't see anything, now get to work; the party is in under an hour"_

_Sam finished the cooking and dressed her 5 month old daughter, savanna in a red dress and a red head band in her short brown hair, and little black shoes. A few minutes later, Taylor skipped down the steps singing merry Christmas and a happy new year, and wearing an outfit like her sisters, a green dress, and green headband in her blonde hair, with black shoes_

"_Mommy, can I hold savanna" she asked her mom_

"_Yes, climb up on the couch" Sam answered, Taylor climbed up on the couch, and Sam put savanna in her lap_

"_I love you sissy" she said then kissed her sister on the head_

"_You two are so cute, now stay here with daddy, mommy has to go get dressed" Sam said turning around and went to get dressed_

"_Sam, wait, I have to-"Freddie tried saying but stopped when he heard the bathroom door slam upstairs_

"_Daddy when's aunt Carly gonna be here" Taylor asked again_

"_Mommy already told you, soon" Freddie said picking up savanna and putting her in her playpen_

"_I wanna show alex my new toys, and then we can watch that movie about the princess, and then we can jump on my bed, and then…" taylor rambled on as Freddie walked around picking up some of the toys and wrapping paper up off the floor that were left over from Christmas morning_

"_Taylor, why don't you go see if mommy is ready yet" _

"_Daddy, is Alex gonna stay"_

"_No taylor"_

"_Is aunt Carly and uncle jake gonna bring presents"_

"_Yes, Taylor"_

"_When can we open the present's daddy?"_

"_When everyone gets here"_

"_When's that gonna be daddy"_

"_At four o'clock"_

"_When will it be four o'clock?"_

"_See that clock over there by the TV" Freddie said pointing to the digital clock "when there is a blue four that's when everyone will be here"_

"_Daddy, who all is coming,'"_

"_We went over this already"_

"_But I wanna know who is comin'"_

"_Ok, uncle spencer and aunt may, aunt Carly and uncle jake, nana, grammy, and your cousins, alex, alice, cara, and evan"_

"_Ok daddy"_

"_Now go see if mommy is done getting dressed"_

"_Yes daddy" and with that Taylor skipped up the stairs singing merry Christmas and a happy new year_

_Time passes_

_The door bell rang and as soon as it did taylor jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen saying "mommy, daddy, everyone's here, let's open presents, come on come on" she grabbed her parents hands and tried pulling them out into the living room to open presents_

"_Not now Taylor, I don't think everyone is out on the doorstep, go watch frosty, and we aren't opening presents until after dinner" Sam said _

"_But daddy said, when everyone gets here we can open presents" she protested_

"_You couldn't have told her after dinner" Sam asked Freddie_

"_She was playing twenty questions again and it was the only way to get her to listen" Freddie whispered back to Sam so Taylor couldn't hear_

"_Mommy, daddy, people are outside" Taylor said putting her hands on her hip like her mom_

"_Taylor, why don't you go open the door okay" Sam said_

"_Yes mommy" and she hurried out of the kitchen as fast as her tiny legs would carry her. Sam and Freddie followed behind her, Sam went to get savanna, and while Freddie helped Taylor open the door, Carly jake and Alex were waiting on the doorstep. As soon as the door was open Taylor screeched "alex" in her dad's ear_

"_Taylor, that hurt my ear" Freddie said putting her down on the floor_

"_Sorry daddy" she hugged her dad's legs and then her and Alex ran off to play with the toys they got that morning_

"_Hi, Freddie, how are the girls" Carly asked coming in and picking up her daughters coat from the floor and hung both hers and Alex's in the closet_

"_well one likes to play twenty never ending questions, and well savanna, is still the same as always, still trying to crawl and likes to bite anything and everything"_

"_Lucky you, Sam, and savanna, aww she's grown a lot since the last time I saw her" Carly said taking savanna from Sam. Freddie and jake went into the kitchen to get away from the many high pitched squeaks in the room_

"_We saw each other like 2 weeks ago" _

"_I know, but she's still gotten a lot bigger, is spencer here yet"_

"_No, not yet, is evan still fighting with his sisters"_

"_Yeah, he's still not fond of having twin little sisters,"_

"_He was an only child until what almost two years ago"_

"_Yeah, there birthday is in May"_

"_Well this is going well, anyway why are you so early, it's only like 3 thirty" Sam asked Carly who was now sitting on the couch with savanna in her lap_

"_Alex couldn't wait any longer; she threw the biggest fit when jake told her she had to wait at around 8 this morning_

"_we were all still in bed at eight, well except Freddie and savanna, she lost her bottle somewhere under her crib and Freddie had to get her a new one, then try to put her back to bed"_

"_Is she getting better at sleeping through the night?"_

"_other than staying up until around 11 then waking up again between 5 thirty and 6 yeah"_

"_Good, alex now doesn't like her new big kid bed and insists on sleeping in my bed"_

_That sounds like a problem"_

"_It is" _

_The doorbell rang again and Sam got up to get the door, Mrs. Benson was there "hi, nana"_

"_Hi, Sam, it's good to see you"_

"_Yeah you t-"_

"_Nana" Taylor screeched and ran to hug her grandma _

"_Hi Taylor" Mrs. Benson said hugging her grandchild_

"_Hi mom" Freddie said coming out of the kitchen, with jake behind him_

"_hi Freddie, wanna help me get the presents out of the car" Mrs. Benson said hugging Freddie, while still holding taylor_

"_Daddy, can I help nana" Taylor begged_

"_I don't know" Freddie answered_

"_Oh, let the girl help, she's been dieing because I won't let her help in the kitchen" Sam said_

"_Hear that nana, I can help, I a big girl"_

"_Yes you are, get our coat on if you want to help me with the presents" Mrs. Benson said putting Taylor back down on the floor. Mrs. Benson had stopped being a control freak after Freddie married Sam, so Taylor and the other kids don't know about her crazy past._

_Sam helped Taylor with her coat then went and sat on the couch as Mrs. Benson, Freddie and Taylor went to get the many presents from the car. Sam took savanna from Carly when she started to cry and went into the kitchen to get a bottle for her, Carly followed "I'm surprised she hasn't gone control freak on taylor and savanna yet, can I fed her" Carly said taking savanna and the bottle and sitting down at the table that almost didn't fit in the kitchen because of how large it was_

"_I'm surprised to, at first when she told me I didn't want to believe her, she was never as convincing as Freddie, or Taylor at that"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Mommy, mommy, mommy I hungry" Alex said coming in search for her mom_

"_Alex, go get Taylor, then you girls can go play in Taylor's room" Sam said to the jumping little girl_

"_Sam, Carly, Spencer's here" Freddie said poking his head into the kitchen, Taylor came in past his feet, "mommy, guess what, uncle spencer, he brought lots of presents,"_

"_That's nice sweetie, now why don't you go play with Alex"_

"_Yes mommy," and then she ran out the door, tripping once, but she got up and continued on her way_

"_Carly, Sam, are you in here" spencer called_

"_Yeah Spence," Carly said back_

_Spencer came in with May beside him, and sat down at the table, Freddie and jake came in and sat down to_

"_Freddie is the table for the kids set up" Sam asked Freddie just as he sat down_

"_no dear, I told you I was busy and I couldn't' do it" Freddie said back_

"_Freddie, I told you, you had to get it out of the attack and set it up, now you are gonna have to get it and clean it before my mom gets here, because when's she's here, we will eat then open presents, and you know my mother can be more impatient than me, now get the table" Sam said getting louder with each word_

"_Jake why don't you go help Freddie with the table, before Sam's head explodes" Carly said to jake as Sam tried calming down_

_That would be a good I idea, I'll help to" spencer said getting up and the three went to find the table _

"_So where are the twins and evan" Carly asked may_

"_Well, the twins are with Taylor and Alex, who are playing with wrapping paper in the living room" Sam shook her head and may continued "and Evan is playing with some game he got this morning"_

"_Grammy" can a cry from the living room, it was obvious that Sam's mother had arrived and Taylor was first to let everyone know_

_Sam's mom (we are gonna call her Amy) came in with Taylor on her hip, "mommy, mommy mommy, looky Grammy is here, can we open presents now" Taylor asked_

"_No taylor, we have to have dinner first, why don't you go upstairs in the attack and help daddy, or you can go play with Alex and Cara and Alice" Sam said setting savanna's bottle in the sink _

"_Yes mommy" an d she got down and ran off_

"_Hi mom, how've you been" Sam asked_

"_I'm just fine, how's my baby girl" she asked picking up savanna from Sam's arms_

"_Watch the "crash "child" they heard Spencer's voice_

"_I shouldn't have sent her upstairs "Sam said cringing at the sound_

"_Not really" may said back_

"_Umm… Freddie is everything alright" Sam called from the kitchen doorway_

"_Everything's just fine Sam, your pink bowling ball just dropped from the shelf" Freddie called back_

"_Did it break anything" Sam asked_

"_No, just the shelf broke when the table was moved from hitting Taylor" _

"_Ok, that's good" and Sam went and sat back down, Freddie's mom came in and for the next 5 or 10 minutes they sat and talked in the kitchen while the kids played and the boys set up the table _

_Sam set savanna in her high chair and ten said "kids wash your hands, and don't flood the sink again Taylor"_

"_Yes mommy' came a little voice back, and then the water was heard running in the bathroom_

"_Again" Carly asked with her eyebrows raised_

"_Yeah, the first time, was about a month ago, the last time was just last week, water was everywhere"_

"_How did she flood it?"_

"_Sam told her to wash her hands, and Taylor poured some bubble bath in the sink and started playing with the bubbles as they overflowed the sink" Freddie said drying the small table that was set up out of the way _

"_Interesting" may said_

"_Yeah, it took three rolls of paper towels to clean up" Sam said filling plates with food for the kids_

"_Mommy the floor, it's all wet" Taylor called from the bathroom_

"_oh god" Sam, Freddie, may, Mrs. Benson, Amy, Carly, spencer, and Jake dropped what they were doing and all ran into the bathroom, Sam was the first one in and ended up sliding and falling on her butt._

"_Who flooded the sink" Sam asked_

"_The sink didn't do it mommy" Taylor said from the corner_

"_Then who did" Freddie asked getting mad, along with Sam_

"_Uhh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but who's down with the baby" Carly asked_

"_Oh my god, savanna" Sam said getting up "Freddie, you take care of the sink, Carly you come with me"_

"_Right behind you" Carly said and they ran down the steps. When they got back in the kitchen they saw that savanna had dumped her food to the floor_

"_Savanna, why did you do this, Carly can you get me some paper towels" Sam said leaning down to pick up the broken plate_

"_Is this normal" Carly asked handing Sam a roll of towels_

"_The whole, mess, breaking, cleaning up thing, yes"_

_After everything had been cleaned up everyone came down stairs to eat, dinner went along with only a few problems, some spills, complaints, fights, and one broken glass everyone piled out of the kitchen and found a seat in the living room, Sam sat by the tree to pass out presents_

_The kids attacked Sam because she couldn't pass the presents out fast enough so Carly had to help, but they still weren't going fast enough at the rate they were ripping paper off the presents_

_Once everyone was sure they had gone deaf, the presents were passed out, and everyone had a nice big pile of presents to take home_

_Taylor, Alex, Cara and Alice all fell asleep on Taylor's bed, Evan jake and Freddie played with some of Evan's new games, savanna was already in her new pajamas and tucked in bed asleep, Carly Sam Mrs. Benson Amy and May were in the kitchen dividing up leftovers and cleaning up_

_At close to 10 everyone was going home, the kids were all strapped in there seats still asleep and everyone was saying goodbye when Sam leaned over and whispered to Carly before they left "next year, Christmas will be at your house"_

"_It just may go a little better, but who knows, it's a Benson and shay Christmas" Carly said back_

_Sam laughed and stepped out of the way so they could go home, Freddie and Sam watched as they drove anyway, and then went in to go to bed after a long day. But in the morning they had to plan for their new year's party_

_**So there you go, here's our Christmas story. It was going to be longer but, I needed to finish it. Sorry it's a little late but I hope you enjoyed it**_

_**Family tree**_

_**Spencer, may, Evan, Alice and Cara= Spencer, Spencer's wife, his three kids**_

_**Carly, Jake, Alex= Carly jake, and there daughter**_

_**Sam, Freddie, Taylor and savanna= Sam Freddie and their daughters**_

_**Nana= Mrs. Benson**_

_**Grammy= Sam's mom**_


End file.
